emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5829 (27th January 2011)
Plot Sam is dismayed as Cain furiously smashes up the interior of the barn conversion, ripping out the copper piping to sell. When Zak catches on that the copper belongs to Jai, he asks Cain if it's about Charity. Cain tells Zak that Jai's lucky. Charity turns down Jai's offer of a top up and heads to the pub, irritated when Chas tells her about Cain confronting Jai earlier and warns her she's playing with fire. Charity heads off when Cain doesn't pick up his phone, but goes to bed early annoyed when Cain tells her he saw her and Jai together in Holdgate. Cain stays at the Dingles' Homestead for tea. When Zak suggests they invite Derek over, Lisa asks him not to, saying that there's not enough food to go around Val and Eric are anxious as the Social Worker asks them about their colourful past with the law. Val covers Eric when they see Victoria beckoning him at the door. Victoria leads Eric to outside the Pavilion where apologetic Amy has been sick. Seeing she's a wreck, eric guides her to the pub to get cleaned up. The Social Worker's about to leave when Eric returns telling her Amy's been stranded in Hotten. She informs him that Amy's birthday is in June before leaving, explaining that most foster kids try that on. Moira arrives at the pub to pick up tipsy Hannah. Amy feels terrible when Diane tells her she's let Val down. Val's worried when Amy tells her she was scared about the social worker, warning Val that she won't want to foster her when she finds out what she's really like. Moira and John exchange a glance as Roz explains her argument with her dad over his new girlfriend. While Moira still has doubts, she and John agree to let Roz stay until she finds somewhere better. Aaron walks out after Chas tells him she doesn't want to see him wasting his life. He visits Jackson who cracks and agrees to him spending another night in. Ella and Declan celebrate her finally signing over her half of Home Farm with Jai and Nikhil. She plans to open a neighbourhood nail bar. Nikhil warns Jai not to get on the wrong side of Cain, saying it could prove to be bad for business Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Roz Fielding - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *John Barton - James Thornton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Lydia Tatton - Sharon Mackenzie Locations *Barn conversion building site *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Holdgate Farm - Living room *Cricket Pavilion *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Beer garden, backroom and public bar *Dale Head - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,030,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes